Finally
by CatX3
Summary: A quick story I wrote for a writing class I took recently, hope you all like it :3 ZELINK Oot


**So this is for a writing class I'm taking this week, and i decided to share it with u guys :). Not as much romance as I usually put in, but oh well. I still think it's sweet. NINTENDO OWNS LEGEND OF ZELDA NOT ME. **

_Link's POV_

Finally. That was all I could think of, finally. I had finally defeated all the temples. It was finally time to battle Ganondorf. I was finally able to see Zelda again. Finally.

Being asleep for 7 years, to me it had only been a few months since I had last seen the princess. But, for her, it was much longer than that. I had no idea where she was or how she was, all I knew was that she was safe. Every single Sage I had asked, all they had told me was "I cannot tell you her whereabouts, but she is safe". It always got me so temple, enemy after enemy, and still I couldn't have the one thing I wanted most.

I still don't know where she is. But, I'm assuming now that she is waiting for me, since I had just defeated the last temple, theSpiritTemple. But I have to admit, I'm pretty beat up. When I was battling the evil witch sister, TwinRova, I had to learn a whole new style of fighting. Never before had I ever had to reflect my enemy's magic off of my shield before I attacked with the Master Sword.

When they finally fell, I was so relieved. It didn't even occur to me that I was in such bad shape. All I could think was that it was finally over. After all these months, the temples were completed. All the Sages were awakened. It's now time to fight the King of Evil.

But first, I had a few things to figure out. One, who was waiting for me at theTempleofTime; and two, when TwinRova died, why did they get halos above their heads and float upwards (weren't they evil? I'm confused.) But number two would have to wait. I was almost positive that Zelda herself would be waiting for me…like she always has.

I yanked out the ocarina that Zelda had thrown to me those long years ago, and played the song that would warp me to theTemplein which I first became the Hero of Time.

_Zelda's POV_

When would he be coming? I don't think the butterflies in my stomach can wait much longer. I have so many questions…of course so does he, surely? I know that I must explain to him many things before I reveal myself, but I hope he can explain some things to me as well. Beginning with, are you okay? How are you? Are you hurt?

I still feel the guilt for putting him through all this every day. If I just had not been so foolish back then, could this all have never happened? Oh... stop kidding yourself, Zelda. This was destiny. It was meant to happen this way; and you did exactly what the Goddesses told you to do.

I can't wait much longer…half the reason to finally get out of this disguise, and half to see Link. It's been seven years since I had last talked to him as Zelda. Though something is stirring in the back of my mind…what if something bad happens? There was a reason for being dressed as a Sheikah boy for that long. And that reason was to hide from the Evil King. Is it a good thing that I'm going to once again become the Princess of Hyrule? Or is it just a terrible mistake waiting to happen…?

Stop talking like that, Zelda! Of course it's good! You've heard him talk to 'Sheik' and the Sages about how much he misses you. It's the right time to reveal yourself, the Goddesses know it!

Then suddenly my thoughts are suddenly shattered by the sound of footsteps. I instantly transform myself to be invisible…waiting for him to enter.

He then runs into theTemple, looking around…expecting someone. After a moment of watching him pant and throw a minor tantrum, I decide it's time.

I appear behind him silently. Realizing he's not going to notice my presence anytime soon, I spoke. "Hello, Hero." He whipped around to face me, when he saw it was me his eyes widened at first, but in a matter of seconds his face turned to a blank expression. "Sheik…" I detected a hint of sorrow in his voice as he spoke. "Where is…I mean, what am I supposed to do now?" "I have some very important things to tell you, please listen." He blinked a few times then nodded.

I then proceeded to tell him of the unknown legend of the Triforce, about how when one touches the Triforce, it splits into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. When I got to the part that he possessed the Triforce of Courage, he stumbled back a bit in shock. I forced myself not to giggle at the sight. "And who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…?" I took a deep breath and held my hand out, revealing the symbol of the Triforce.

_Link's POV_

When I finally arrived at theTempleofTime, I was greeted by Sheik. I tried my best to hide the extreme disappointment and sorrow on my face. Partially because Sheik had been a good friend through all this, and after all…I was expecting someone else.

Sheik began telling me what I had to do next, and explained to me how the Triforce split into three parts. Ganondorf was only left with Power; the other two parts went to ones who were chosen by destiny. The entire time he was talking I had to restrain myself from blurting out, "Where's Zelda?"

When he told me I possessed the Triforce of Courage, I stumbled back a little, being as surprised as I was. But you have to admit, it is a little unbelievable. Me, the kid without a fair that was always an outcast! "And the Triforce of Wisdom…?" Sheik hesitated a little before holding up the back of his left hand, the symbol of the Triforce glowing brightly. A quick flash of light caused me to cover my face, and when I opened my eyes again…Princess Zelda now stood before me.

She was even more beautiful then I remembered, of course back then we were both only kids. Unknown to me, a slight scarlet color appeared on my face. She bit her lip nervously, looking like she was about to cry. "Zel?" She faintly smiled at the nickname I made for her many years ago. "Link…" taking a few steps toward me, she took a deep breath and began talking. "I'm so sorry I had to deceive you…please forgive me." I shook my head slowly. "What's there to forgive?" She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled nervously. "I just can't believe you're really here." "I was just about to say the same thing…"

Yet again taking another deep breath, she explained to me how the past seven years went, and how we and the Sages must fight Ganondorf. Even when she gifted me the light arrows, a special weapon for fighting the King of Evil, I wasn't even awed by how bright they were…just by her.

We stood there, staring at each other, when finally I took the bold moved. I took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you…" I could hear her silently crying into my chest, I sort of (just a little) wanted to join her. But I couldn't, what kind of hero would I be? Heroes don't cry.

She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "I've missed you, too." Just as I was about to do the most courageous thing I've ever done, an intense rumbling knocked us both to the ground. A deep and threatening voice boomed through theTemple. "Princess Zelda you foolish traitor!" A gasp escaped her trembling lips. "No…it can't be…" Then a light pink crystal appeared out of seemingly nowhere, incasing her inside it.

I pushed myself off the ground and put my hands up against the crystal, as did she. "Zelda!" "Link!" She was scared, I could tell. And I didn't like that, not one bit.

The voice that I can now tell was Ganondorf's echoed across the room. "You've managed to deceive me for seven long years. But I knew you would reveal yourself if I let this kid wander around." A bright flash of light shone inside the crystal, hurting the Princess. She closed her eyes and screamed in pain. I clenched my teeth angrily and banged on the crystal with my fists.

"My only mistake was underestimating the power of that kid. No, it was not the kid's power I misjudged it was that of the Triforce of Courage." Suddenly the crystal lifted up towards the ceiling. I followed it with my eyes, catching one last glance of Zelda before she disappeared. "If you wish to save Zelda, come to my castle." He laughed at me once more, and then his voice slowly faded away.

"Ganondorf!" I yelled angrily at nothing, at least there was nothing there anymore…


End file.
